


You're not allowed to die

by ThatScreamingBread



Category: Choices - Stories you play, It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, No defined gender pronouns are used for MC/Reader, Other, Some Swearing, definite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScreamingBread/pseuds/ThatScreamingBread
Summary: Amid the ruins of homecoming, Connor Green finds himself handcuffed to a chair at the hospital with twenty stitches in his side.  He can only hope his sister is alive and well, as is a certain someone...





	You're not allowed to die

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth time now, I'm reposting this. My internet SUCKS, so it's taken me a while to post this story. Major spoilers for chapter 13+, blah blah.  
> This fic was requested by Marayyye. Enjoy, readers!

“That should do it,” the nurse declared. “All stitched up. It’s best if you don’t move too much for a while, otherwise we’ll have to do it all over again,” she told Connor, giving him a sympathetic smile. Connor looked down at his side. Twenty stitches were sewn into his skin, keeping the gash in his flesh sealed. _Damn_ , if that wasn’t going to leave a scar. 

Tonight was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life. He had never gone to homecoming when he was in high school, but you had changed all that. Whenever he was with you, he swore up and down that his insides turned into puddles of gooey mush. After you and he made up (and made out) after your squabble, he couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. Some unseen part of the puzzle comprised of you and he together had been overlooked, and it drove him crazy trying to figure out what it was.

The minute he stepped back behind the register that night as you and your friends went around the store to search for your gear, he had an epiphany. You and he had been hanging out and flirting a lot, and you had even shared a few kisses in between, but neither of you had actually stepped up to ask the other on a real date. Sure, a date with you would be nice. Better than nice, it would be the best thing that had happened to him since he got his car, he thought. But Connor wanted _more_. He didn’t want _one_ date—no, he wanted as many dates as he could take you on. He wanted an official relationship.

But did you want one?

When you had asked him to be your date to homecoming, he felt himself slowly melt away, almost as if he were getting drunk off of sheer joy. He knew he had to make homecoming night _very_ special, so he searched through his messy apartment and found his tie, and he even swallowed his pride and pulled his father’s hand-me-down jacket from the deepest reaches of his closet, despite his swearing upon never wearing the jacket again. 

Tonight, he preened himself like a prideful rooster looking down at the rest of the farm. He was all dolled up, and he was certain you would be won over. You _had_ to be. He had taken you out to a lovely restaurant before homecoming where you chatted (and flirted, of course) while enjoying your meals. He couldn’t take his beautiful grey eyes off you for the entire meal; you looked absolutely ravishing. It almost made him regret lending his car to his friend; the two of you would need a place to make out later on, after all.

The dance was much better than he expected. Granted, his mother had shown up, but with you by his side, Connor felt like he could take on the world. But just as things were starting to feel right, just as things were starting to fall into place…  
_Monsters._

_Monsters everywhere._

He had taken his phone out to call an ambulance for the bleeding elderly woman who had made her way into the dance and collapsed, but soon, the gym was engulfed in pandemonium. All he could hear was screaming as the snarling beasts bounded into the gym. “MC!” he had cried out, frantically searching for any sign of you in the crowd of panicked students. 

The rest of the evening was a blur. He had watched Andy, one of his sister’s friends, get snatched up by the monsters and dragged off, a jagged, shattered piece of bone sticking out of his leg. He had watched Jocelyn, one of the rude girls his sister had previously hung out with, sacrifice herself to the monsters to buy the others time. 

Connor couldn’t have been more thankful when he found you and his sister, both alive and well. He wanted to keep it that way, so he demanded that you both retreat to the auditorium while he offered himself up as a distraction. With the two most important people in his life in a safe, enclosed room, he charged down the hallways of Westchester High with vine and dirt monsters snapping at his heels. 

He had dashed back to his apartment which, luckily, wasn’t too far off from the high school. As soon as he got into the apartment, he ran over to his roommate’s desk and swiped the keys from their usual spot, leaving a hastily written note in their place. He had practically tumbled into his roommate’s black muscle car and shot out of the driveway, not bothering to put his seatbelt on until he neared the school. 

It looked like he had just gotten there in the nick of time, too. You, his sister, and your group of friends were about to be completely overwhelmed by the plant monsters when he burst through the horde and yelled for you to get in the car. As you and your friends scrambled into the car, he leapt out to cover you all. “Connor, let’s go!” you had shouted. Connor dove back into the car, but in his one moment of vulnerability, a plant monster leapt through the window and ripped into his side with its teeth. 

The terrifying memory of the creature’s fangs clamping down on his side brought him out of his flashback. Connor sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check in with Stacy.

**Connor:**  
**hey stace  
you guys all good?**

Connor waited a minute or so before he found himself unable to keep calm. His eyebrows knitted together in worry as he sent a few more texts his sister’s way, only to receive no response.

There was only one way to make sure you guys were alright.

Connor threw his feet over the side of the cot he lay on and stood up, grunting in pain and instinctively grasping the tender area around his side when he had moved the wrong way. He walked over to the door, but just as he had reached it, the door flew open, the nurse standing before him. She blinked in surprise. “What are you doing up?” 

Two more escape attempts later resulted in one of the nurses borrowing handcuffs, courtesy of the police force, to secure Connor to one of the chairs in the room. He looked begrudgingly down at the handcuffs securing his right foot to the metal basket beneath the chair. He pulled out his phone to see if you or Stacy had replied to any of the texts he had sent you, only to be greeted by an empty screen. 

He sighed and buried his face in his hands, massaging his temples. Jocelyn had been wheeled in about ten minutes before, and she looked as if she were narrowly clinging to her life. Connor dreaded the thought of you or Stacy in Jocelyn’s position. Any longer, and he would be in a bigger panic than his mother, who was out rounding up people willing to search for you and your group. 

_Bzzzt._

Connor had his phone in his hands in two seconds flat. 

**MC:  
** hey  
we’re alive  
for now at least 

Connor sighed, a weight disappearing from his shoulders.

**Connor:  
** thank god  
and Stace? She’s not answering her phone. 

**MC:  
** she’s here being a total badass  
she’s gonna need a new phone after swinging her purse around like a mace 

Connor felt the corners of his lips curl upwards in a smile. 

**Connor:  
ha! that’s my sister**

**MC:  
what about you? are you okay?**

**Connor:  
** better  
cops showed up with more emergency personnel  
some very nice but very freaked out nurses dragged me into an exam room  
gave me about twenty stitches in my side 

**MC:  
owww :(**

**Connor:  
** it’s okay. at least I’ll have a sexy scar, right?  
and I got off better than jocelyn… 

**MC:  
Is jocelyn okay?!**

**Connor:  
** I don’t know  
I saw them wheeling her in on a stretcher  
she was breathing, but…  
she was pretty messed up 

**MC:  
** never thought I’d say this…but poor joss  
if she hadn’t held those monsters off with the table… 

Connor shuddered at the thought.

**Connor:  
** yeah  
she saved a lot of people  
so…  
I hate to even ask  
but what’s happening in there?  
Mom’s freaking out hardcore, she’s organizing a search party to come after you 

**MC:  
I wish you were here.**

Connor sighed, his fingers resting on the keyboard for a moment before they resumed texting.

**Connor:  
** me too  
I’m going nuts sitting here when you guys are in danger  
they actually handcuffed me to a chair after my third escape attempt 

**MC:  
are u serious?!**

**Connor:  
I’d send you a picture, but it’s kinda hard to get a good angle**

“Mister Green?” Connor looked up from his phone, a police officer standing before him. “Yes, officer?” “I’m going to need to ask you a few questions about what happened at the high school,” the officer told him. The officer looked austere, but his voice was quavering with evident worry. “Yes, sir, just a moment.”

**Connor:  
** shoot…I have to go  
looks like it’s friendly interrogation time 

**MC:  
** one last thing…  
I think I love you. 

Connor’s breath caught in his throat. He began typing wildly into his phone, but stopped, took a breath, and deleted the message, typing a new one as quickly as he could.

**Connor:  
Are you serious?**

Connor mentally scolded himself. _Great. Damn it, I probably sounded like such a dick just now!_

**MC:  
** sorry  
my timing is terrible  
but in case I’m about to die  
I needed you to know 

Connor took another deep breath and calmly typed his next message.

**Connor:  
MC, you are not allowed to die**

**MC:  
** oh yeah?  
and why’s that? 

_This is it…the moment I’ve been waiting for all night!_

**Connor:  
Because I think I’m falling in love with you too**

**MC:  
** well in that case…  
suppose I’d better live :) 

**Connor:  
damn right**

**MC:  
guess you need to go, huh**

**Connor:  
Yeah**

**MC:  
goodbye Connor**

**Connor:  
** No  
Not goodbye  
I’ll see you later, MC. 

And with that, no matter how terrible and horrific the night had been, it had been one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
